10 pasos para que se enamore de ti
by Lady Amoran
Summary: ¿Que se debe hacer cuando uno se enamora? La respuesta a esta incognita la encontro el Hombre de Hielo, en un articulo de una revista juvenil. ¿Serviran estos 10 pasos, para que el DI Lestrade se enamore de él?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El artic****ulo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personajes que aparecen a continuacion, son unicamente creacion de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptacion de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

A veces se preguntaba por qué hacia esas cosas, estaba claramente por encima de muchas personas. Él era el que pensaba en los demás como simples peces de colores. Él, quien podía hacer y deshacer todo en Inglaterra. Él. Mycroft Holmes.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a una situación tan patética como aquella. El simple hecho de reflexionarlo de daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Era inaudito. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Sencillo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Y no era algo que pudiese controlar u olvidar. Lo que le había llevado a la conclusión de que debía entablar una relación con el DI Lestrade, así podría de dejar de sufrir esas incesantes distracciones por parte de su conciencia cuando estuviese trabajando. El único problema en su perfecto plan era que necesitaba que la otra parte (léase el DI Lestrade) estuviese de acuerdo. Lo cual le había llevado a recurrir a semejante e irritante situación.

Iba en camino hacia el Club Diógenes, a su costado se encontraba Athena, así que armándose de valor decidió, empezar con su pequeño plan para conseguir asesoramiento.

Athena… - Llamó a su asistente, la cual alzo su mirada de su inseparable Blackberry en señal de atención.- Tengo un… ¿amigo? Si, un amigo, el cual tiene un problema, y me gustaría que me ayudaras a ayudarlo.

¿Un amigo, señor? Claro. ¿Cuál es esa situación en la que se encuentra su "amigo"? En la que yo puedo ser útil – Cuestiono su asistente, sonriendo de manera un poco burlona, volviendo a colocar su vista en el Blackberry. Estaba claro, que su jefe se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo, pues él no tenía amigos.

Este, amigo. Se encuentra… ¿interesado? Si, interesado. En otra persona. Pero no sabe qué debe hacer, ¿Qué debo… digo, debe el hacer? – En este mismo momento Mycroft se sentía horriblemente patético y, común. Eso era tan poco digno de él.

Interesante, no sé qué decirle, deje, que investigue y le encontrare una solución a su problema, señor.- Le contesto Athena, agregando inmediatamente.- Es decir, al problema de su amigo.

El rubor de Mycroft, que nunca creyó tener aumento al momento de ver la sonrisa de su Asistente, afortunadamente el coche en el que iban se detuvo y bajo al Club, necesitaba silencio, mucho silencio.

* * *

Dos días después, al entrar a su oficina, sobre el escritorio encontró una revista de esas que el odiaba, esta tenía una nota por encima de la portada, cubriendo con ella la cara de alguna celebridad, con su más reciente escándalo. En la nota venia un breve mensaje: "He concluido con mi investigación, la pagina 39 le será útil, espero que lo logre jefe" Y estaba firmada por una simple A.

Una carcajada lo invadió inmediatamente, Athena había sido muy graciosa, el no iba a seguir o leer algo que vinera de una revista para adolecentes hormonales. Cuando la risa disminuyo, abrió la revista, solo para confirmar que era una tontería. El articulo ante sus ojos se titulaba: "10 pasos para que se enamore de ti" Y sin reparar en lo tonto y estúpido que podía llegar a ser, se encontró enfrascado leyendo el artículo, llegando en algún momento a decidir fervientemente seguir esos 10 pasos.

* * *

Espero que les paresca interesante, ha sido una idea que se me ha ocurrido, y es la primera que decido publicar. Me discupo de antemano si hay algun error ortografico y por que algun personaje salga un poco -o mucho- OoC. Acepto cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia, que les paresca oportuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer paso: Sonríe con frecuencia. **

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Ningun personajes que aparecen a continuacion, son unicamente creacion de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptacion de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

"_Para que alguien se enamore de ti, debes hacerle ver que disfrutas plenamente su compañía. Por eso debes utilizar tu mejor arma. Tu sonrisa. Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Es gratis!"_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba sentado en su despacho en el Club Diógenes. Meditando profundamente el contenido de la revista que había leído con anterioridad. Para el todo eso era absurdo y patético, mas sin embargo en el articulo afirmaban,_ ser los expertos_, y el no podía refutar un argumento tan profundo como ese. Por lo tanto, tomo la importante decisión de seguir los diez pasos.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que comenzó con el primer paso. ¿Cómo se supone que se sonreía? Buscó dentro de sus recuerdos, (el no iba a decir Palacio Mental, como su "querido" hermano) pero no encontró más que vagas ideas acerca de eso llamado "sonrisas". Recordaba cuando él era chico y mami le regalaba un libro, o cuando lo felicitaba por sacar sobresalientes calificaciones. Él le mostraba todos los dientes,-aunque en algunas ocasiones no tenía todos-. También podía ver que la gente se sentía reconfortada cuando lo hacía.

Temiendo que su plan no fuera a ser tan bueno, tomó sus cosas, he hizo que lo llevaran a su casa. Practicaría antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

* * *

Anthea llegó a la casa de su jefe, llevaba documentos gubernamentales, que se le había pedido. Habían costado un poco de trabajo de conseguir, había tenido que conversar,- o secuestrar-, con muchas personas, pero los había conseguido.

Feliz de su logro, entró a la casa y se dirigió hasta el despacho, solo para llevarse un gran susto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Fue la única exclamación, capaz de soltar. Su Jefe se encontraba de espaldas mirándose al espejo con una lupa en la mano, agrandado su boca 5 veces su tamaño, haciendo muecas solo comparables con una mujer dando a luz.

-¡Anthea! - Grito el susodicho saltando del susto, soltando a su vez la lupa, dándose la vuelta tratando de fingir seriedad – Te he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo lamento, pensé que no habría nadie señor. Y perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo, con la lupa?- Aventuró Anthea, esperando que su jefe no se enojara con ella.

-Nada que te incumba.-Contestó cortantemente, Anthea al escuchar la contestación de su jefe, ya había dado media vuelta y se disponía a salir.- ¡Espera!, perdóname, por contestarte así. Además necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?- Cuestionó sin darse vuelta.

- Para sonreír.

Anthea miro a su jefe por un segundo, luego recordó el espejo y la lupa. Atando los cabos sueltos, vio todo claro, por lo cual comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

Después de que Anthea dejara de reír a carcajadas cada vez que miraba a su jefe. Se dedico a instruirlo en el noble arte de sonreír. Y después, de múltiples intentos, logro sonreír,-o algo así-. Por lo tanto decidió, encaminarse hacia Scotland Yard para empezar a enamorar perdidamente a ese inspector que lo había enamorado a él de la misma forma.

* * *

Para Gregory Lestrade el día había transcurrido sin menor eventualidad. Ningún estúpido psicópata había asesinado a alguien más, por lo menos hasta ahora. Y sinceramente lo agradecía, a veces era cansado estar de un lado para otro, tratando de deducir que había sucedido en los crímenes, y lo peor de todo… ¡El papeleo! Como lo odiaba al maldito, aun no entendía por qué debía hacerlo, si ya había atrapado al criminal, solo debían meterlo a la cárcel y ya. No veía utilidad a las montañas de formulario "rutinario" que debía completar. ¡Maldito gobierno y su sistema!

A demás el hecho de no tener casos, significaba no tener a Sherlock Holmes husmeando por todos lados. No es que detestara verlo, si no, es que era justamente eso. Al igual que el hecho de que solo venía a derrochar superioridad y a cuestionar su inteligencia. Por lo tanto era feliz tomando su café acompañado de su habitual dona.

Eso hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de su despacho, la que había cerrado para que no molestaran, y se dispuso a abrirla. Para sorpresa suya detrás del marco se encontraba el mismísimo gobierno británico. El maravilloso Mycroft Holmes, con una mueca que no supo identificar marcando su rostro.

- ¡Oh! Su visita es inesperada, ¿Ha venido, por información de Sherlock? Dudo que le pueda decir mucho más de lo que de seguro puede ya saber.

- No vengo por mi hermano, he venido a verlo a usted – sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía hacer, o decir.

- Ahh… entiendo y ¿en qué le puedo servir?- sintiéndose intrigado ante ese hombre. Siempre le había parecido interesante, misterioso, ¿atrayente? Eso, le había aterrado y gustado en partes iguales simultáneamente.

- En nada realmente, he venido a platicar con usted, dígame ¿Cómo va el divorcio? – Mycroft se regaño mentalmente, eso había sido estúpido. Uno no va con las personas diciendo ¿Cómo a el divorcio?, aunque no se tenga otra cosa que preguntar.

- B-bien, bastante bien, supongo, dentro de poco será la repartición de bienes. – Respondió con algo de amargura. Odiaba a su ex esposa.

Un silencio incomodo se situó entre ellos, Mycroft continuaba con su sonrisa –o intento de ella-, mientras Lestrade, solo veía una preocupante mueca en el rostro de su acompañante. Uno se preguntaba si el plan iba marchando bien. El otro empezaba a pensar que se veía horrible y por eso su acompañante tenía una mueca constante. Ambos se observaban entre sí, mas sin embargo el contacto visual era nulo. Así pasaron los dos minutos más torturantes para ambos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la Teniente Donovan, solicitando la presencia inmediata del DI Lestrade.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en que la Teniente Donovan platicaba con Lestrade, la sonrisa de Mycroft se disminuía gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una mueca de disgusto. Inmediatamente se dedico a deducir todo lo que pudo acerca de esa "intrusa" que le había robado la atención del DI. Podía ver que tenía mal carácter, debido a que fruncía el seño seguido en modo de disgusto y tenia arrugas, mal disimuladas por el maquillaje. Al igual que parecía que ella se había acostado con exactamente 10 personas, de las 15 del departamento, en las cuales agradecía que Lestrade perteneciera a las 5 faltantes, lo podía apreciar perfectamente en el planchado de su falda y el perfume que traía. Siguiendo con la idea de sonreír trato de pensar en algo que lo haría feliz; "Ideas desaparecer (misteriosamente) a la Teniente Donovan".

* * *

Gregory ya se había cansado de escuchar las ridículas quejas de Donovan, a veces desearía poder despedirla y ¡problema resuelto! Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Decidió enfocarse en otra cosa. Las quejas se las sabía de memoria. Recordando que tenía un invitado más agradable en su despacho dirigió su atención a él. Y empezó a preocuparse en su rostro se veía una sonrisa psicópata, solo comparable con la del Guasón. Empezaba a preguntarse si no podría llegar a ser peligroso.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos y aunque trataba,-en vano- de seguir sonriendo. Mycroft había decidido rendirse e irse avergonzado a su casa, cosa que internamente agradecía, estaba haciendo mucho el ridículo, camino hacia la puerta, probablemente ni se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Lestrade al ver las intenciones del otro, hizo a un lado a Donovan, e ignorando su mirada de reproche, se acerco a Mycroft y con una sonrisa apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Te vas – afirmo Greg - Tal vez… - empezó a decir, mientras a su vez se arrepentía inmediatamente.

- ¿Sí?- cuestiono Mycroft, mientras la curiosidad lo carcomía internamente.

- No, nada. De seguro debes estar muy ocupado… es una tontería.- Tratando de arreglar su arrebato, pero decidió arriesgarse. Podriamossaliracenar

- ¿Qué, disculpa no te entendí?

- Que, deberíamos salir a cenar un día de estos, para seguir platicando.- No sabía de que podrían platicar, pero el solo quería ver al hombre otra vez.-, si deseas claro.- En momentos así cuanto deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Eso sería… – No sabía que decir, se encontraba en shock, ¿Lo había invitado a salir?, ¿A él? Al ver la mirada expectante del otro decidió aceptar su oferta.- seria increíble, ¿Mañana a las 8?, ¿Paso por ti?

- Si, perfecto, hasta mañana

La sonrisa que se coloco en el rostro de Mycroft era una sonrisa tan sincera y pura, que el DI Lestrade solo atino a corresponderla de la misma forma. Tomando su fiel paraguas con más firmeza de lo habitual hizo un gesto con la mano en modo de despedida, salió del lugar. En ningún momento la sonrisa se borro. Ni cuando se subió al coche, ni cuando llegó a su casa, ni cuando salto de alegría.

¡El primer paso había funcionado! Solo quedaban 9…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora, he tenido mucha tarea y he tenido que estudiar para unos examenes. Horrible sinceramente.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. A mi no me ha terminado de agradar. Creo que Mycroft es un poco -o mucho- OoC, ¿no creen? Me gustaria saber si eso no les molesta. Acepto cualquier comentario, tomatazo, halago, etc que deseen darme:)

Y si mas que decir, me despido.

Lady Amoran


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo Paso: Muéstrale lo mejor de ti.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.**

"¿Primera?, ¿Segunda?, o ¿Tercera impresión?... ¡No importa! Para hacer que esa persona especial quede rendida a tus pies. Debes de mostrarle lo mejor de ti. Busca tus mejores ropas, usa tu perfume favorito, ¡lúcete!"

* * *

Cualquiera que viera a Mycroft Holmes sentado en el escritorio de su casa pensando con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, podría pensar que alguien de su familia estabaenfermo de gravedad, que había sido despedido, o que estaba próximo a iniciar una guerra con algún país vecino. Y todos aquellos no estarían más que irremediablemente equivocados. Ningún miembro de su familia estaba enfermo, por supuesto que no había sido despedido y mucho menos pensaba iniciar una guerra… no por el momento, al menos.

Mycroft-el-gobierno-británico-Holmes, estaba preocupado ni más ni menos por su cita con el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Lo cual resultaba un poco irónico, pues ni cuando veía a Su Majestad se ponía así.

Aunque el problema era que cuando iba con Su Majestad tenía trajes previamente seleccionados para la ocasión, lo que llevaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo, a veces llegaban a ser días. Pero para esta cita solo tenía horas. ¡Un par de horas! El pánico se estaba apoderando rápidamente de él. ¿Cómo mostraría lo mejor de él, si no tenia que usar?

* * *

- Ese traje le sienta bien jefe. – la desesperación en la voz de Anthea era evidente, y era claramente justificable, llevaba horas en tiendas de ropa mirando como su adorado jefe se probaba trajes tras trajes. Parecía adolescente que iba a su primer baile.

- Ni siquiera lo has visto, no despegas la vista de tu BlackBerry.- Refuto molesto, viendo su perfil derecho en uno de los espejos. Aquel traje no le gustaba, era muy azul. Además lo hacía ver gordo.

- Estoy en todo, no necesito enfocarme para decir que le sienta bien, además, creo que solo debe ser usted mismo y ya. – trato de convencerlo Anthea, quería verdaderamente salir de ahí.

- ¡Tonterías! Los expertos dicen que debo mostrarle lo mejor de mí.

- Ese traje muestra lo mejor de usted

- Solo lo gordo que estoy.- Gruño molesto, mirando detenidamente el área de su abdomen.

- No está gordo.- apunto inmediatamente Anthea Bueno, como diga si tanto le preocupa, use una faja.

Mycroft sonrió macabramente como había aprendido a hacer. Anthea rodó los ojos, tecleo rápidamente en su celular, tendría que buscar una faja. Mientras Mycroft siguió probándose traje tras traje, hasta llegar a la conclusión que aquel traje azul que se había probado por primera vez era perfecto.

* * *

¡Malditos! Malditos cafés. Era lo único que pensaba Gregory Lestrade observando con gran irritación la macha que ahora se encontraba en su traje. ¡Era su único traje casi nuevo! Lo había tomado el día de hoy sin ningún motivo aparente. Aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era por su cita cena con Mycroft Holmes.

Aquel hombre siempre le había parecido muy interesante, desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando había arrestado a Sherlock por irrumpir en una escena del crimen, con drogas en su sistema, y para colmar el asunto con el arma asesina.

Recordaba cómo había llegado a su oficina perfectamente vestido, con aquel inseparable paraguas -del cual se sentía celoso-, le había expuesto innumerables motivos por los cuales su hermano era completamente inocente. Recordaba igual como se había reído en su cara a carcajadas considerando inútil todo lo que le había dicho con anterioridad.

Pero antes de sacarlo "amablemente a patadas" de su despacho, lo miro a esos profundos y hermosos ojos. Viendo en ellos una seriedad y poder que al principio lo intimidó profundamente, pero poco a poco lo fue intrigando hasta el punto de enamorarlo. Patético, se enamoro de él en menos de 5 segundos solo con ver sus ojos. ¡Y su traje seguía manchado!

* * *

Ya era la hora, no podía esperar más, subió a uno de los muchos coches negros a su disposición. Le indico a su chófer que se dirigiera a Scotland Yard para recoger al DI Lestrade para llevarlo al mejor restaurante que conocía en la ciudad de Londres. Estaba preparado con su traje azul, el cual se veía perfecto debido a la faja que estaba usando. Aunque le estaba cortando levemente la respiración, valía la pena. Lestrade valía la pena.

Llegó a su destino y rápidamente con mucho entusiasmo bajo del automóvil, entro en el edificio. En el cual ya se encontraba Greg esperando en la recepción. Sonrió en su dirección mientras el se acercaba.

- ¿Listo?

- Por supuesto.

Ambos subieron al auto. Sin decir palabra alguna el trayecto fue tranquilo. Ambos se disponían a disfrutar al máximo de la compañía del otro. Disfrutando simplemente de poder sentir el calor del otro.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante cada uno tenia diferentes pensamientos. Los cuales iban desde el hecho que era el restaurante mas caro al que alguna vez en su vida había cenado o siquiera pisado. O el hecho de arrepentirse de vaciarse aquel carisimo perfume por completo, se empezaba a sentir mareado y todo el cuerpo empezaba a picarle. Mas sin embargo un pensamiento era el mismo, el de una completa felicidad.

* * *

En el hospital de Sant Barts todo transcurría con una considerable normalidad. La gente enferma era atendida por los doctores de aquel hospital. Los familiares se encontraban en las salas de espera, velando por sus seres queridos. John tenía turno nocturno y estaba tomando felizmente un café con galletas, mientras hablaba con Sherlock por medio de mensajes, los cuales poco a poco lo empezaban a frustrar -él no tenía la culpa de que se aburriese-. Todo perfectamente normal.

- Se solicita urgentemente al Doctor John Watson en urgencias.- Se escucho por altoparlante alertando a John quien inmediatamente corrió hacia la zona.- Doctor Watson a Emergencias.

Al llegar a emergencias se encontró con una escena que nunca en toda su vida imagino que llegase a suceder. En una de las camillas se encontraba un Mycroft Holmes con una notable coloración morada y clara irritación cutánea, o vamos, un montón de ronchas rojas en toda la cara. Mientras junto a él se encontraba un claramente perturbado y preocupado Gregory Lestrade sosteniendo su mano.

- ¡¿Que diablos le sucedió?! - fue lo único capaz de decir John ante semejante panorama.

- Doctor, al parecer el paciente tiene una pequeña -enorme- reacción alérgica al perfume que utilizaba, ademas tiene una falta de oxigeno debido a la presión de una faja que traía

* * *

Hola!

Lamento mucho la demora u.u He estado horriblemente enferma y no tenia ningún animo de escribir o hacer otra cosa. Verdaderamente lo lamento.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios me


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer Paso: Mantén el misterio.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro (es uy divertido xD) jugar con estos personajes.**

* * *

"_Misterio. Palabra clave para mantener interés en esa persona especial. ¿Quieres que nunca se canse de ti? ¡Bien! No le cuentes toda tu vida, deja un poco a la imaginación, anímalo a saber más de ti. Piérdete un rato. Secuestra su interés… ¡Mantén el misterio!_

* * *

Después de haber acompañado a Mycroft Holmes al hospital, comprobar que había regresado el oxigeno a sus pulmones y llegara un poco integro a casa. Se fue a un bar a reflexionar lo caótica que había sido esa cena con unas cuantas cervezas.

Debía reconocer que había sido una de las mejores, como cuando empezó a notar que Mycroft se estaba ahogando. O cuando se había desmayado. Se veía tan adorable. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pensaba que era tierno? Porque los hombres no deben pensar en otros hombres como "adorables". Eso solo se hacía cuando te gustaba verdaderamente alguien. Y a él no le gustaba Mycroft, no le gustaba su personalidad, ni su modo de dirigir a la gente, ni sus hermosos ojos… ¡Por favor! ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¡Él no era gay! Solo consideraba a Mycroft Holmes la mejor persona en todo el universo. Podría pasar una eternidad mirando sus increíbles ojos. ¡Diablos, estaba jodido! Iba a necesitar más de las cervezas que ya se había tomado, muchas más.

* * *

Mientras Greg ahogaba sus preocupantes dudas en una cantidad de alcohol suficiente para matarlo de indigestión, Mycroft se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un leve mareo por la medicación que le habían administrado. Este solo se reprendía sí mismo por no haberle mostrado a Lestrade los mejor de sí mismo. Solo le había mostrado a un loco obsesivo que usaba fajas para no verse gordo y que tenía reacciones violentas con perfume. No creía para nada que se pudiese ver presentable con aquellas manchas rojas que decoraban toda su cara, ni con el ligero color morado, con el que llego al hospital. Aunque por igual rebozaba de felicidad. En medio de todo aquel desastre el Inspector había tomado su mano ¡Sus manos! Eso sí que era un avance. Aquel plan era más eficaz de lo que en algún momento llego a imaginar.

- ¿Realmente Mycroft, una faja y un perfume? -. Aquella voz que conocía a la perfección lo saco de sus divagaciones. – Madre está preocupada por ti. Al parecer alguien le aviso lo que te había sucedido, y me ha mandado a ver que no hayas muerto. ¿Irónico, no crees?

- Burlarte de mi no es sensato, querido hermano.- Siseó enojado, lo que menos quería era escuchar a Sherlock – Ya has comprobado que me encuentro en una pieza, integro. La puerta no está lejos. Ya puedes salir.- Agrego al ver que no tenía intenciones de marcharse.

- Claro hermano, me iré. Te dejare solo con tus _planes_.- Sherlock sonrió macabramente. ¡Maldito John! De seguro le había contado a su hermano, quien lo había acompañado al hospital.- Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

Gregory Lestrade salía de Scotland Yard arrastrando los pies, en una muestra notable de cansancio. Era media noche, había tenido que hacer más de 7 horas de papeleo seguido, "para un buen funcionamiento" le habían dicho. El no creía para nada eso. Pensaba que era sinceramente muy estúpido. Pero si quería tener dinero para subsistir debía cumplir con aquel frustrante papeleo.

Fue hasta su auto, deseando estar en su casa, tomando una cerveza helada, de aquellas que guardaba en el congelador. Ver el partido de soccer que se había perdido y dormir unas buenas horas. Busco las llaves en sus bolsillos. Y escucho pasos. Miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Trato de apresurarse, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. Encontró las llaves de aquel viejo auto, la introdujo en la cerradura y antes de poder entrar al coche alguien lo agarro por detrás, le puso un pañuelo en la cara, cubriendo su cara y nariz. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento abandonado y mal iluminado, se sentía mareado, de seguro por aquella droga, que había utilizado. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué motivo lo habían secuestrado. Porque estaba más que claro que aquello era un secuestro, sería estúpido que fuera otra cosa. No es como si estuviesen tratando de ligar con él.

Trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba perfectamente atado a una silla de manera, después de varios intentos –todos fallidos- de liberar sus manos o piernas, dejo de forcejear y trato de llamar a alguien.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí que me pueda ayudar? – Grito sin mucho éxito, pues no recibió respuesta alguna. - ¿Qué quieren de mi?

- Solo te quiero a ti – Dijo una voz por detrás de él, trato de mirar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no pudo. – Tu interés.

- ¿Mi interés? Si te refieres a mi trabajo, solo soy un sencillo Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, pero no me vendo.

- No te quiero comprar, solo te pienso ganar.- Aquella voz sonaba cada vez más cerca de él. Unas manos se acercaron a su rostro y con una venda cubrieron su rostro. – Pienso ganar, todo tu ser.

- Mucha suerte con eso.- Respondió mordaz tratando de no sentirse intimidado ante aquellas manos que recorrían suavemente su cara. Acariciando de una manera muy lenta. Empezó a divagar acerca, de como se sentirían aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que emanaba calor tan cerca de el. ¿Que diablos pensaba? ¡Eso era un jodido secuestro! ¡No una cita!

- Se que la necesitare, pero lo lograre.- Aquello le fue susurrado en su oído mientras podía sentir como se acercaban hasta sus labios depositando suavemente un beso en ellos. El cual trato de resistir, pero el sabor de esos labios lo embriagaron a tal grado que termino correspondiendo fervientemente a aquel beso.

Un pinchazo en su brazo, liquido entrando en sus venas. Todo negro otra vez.

* * *

- ¡¿Lo mando a secuestrar?! ¡¿Está loco?! – Aquella era Anthea en el despacho de su jefe. Mientras Mycroft miraba sus zapatos sin poder despegar los ojos de ellos. No quería que Anthea viera que la mirada de profunda vergüenza en su cara.- Jefe… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Es que el tercer paso decía que había que ser misterioso, que secuestrara su interés. Y no se me ocurrió algo mejor. – Susurro por lo bajo mientras levantaba la mirada, para encontrarse con la cara escéptica de su asistente. La cual parecía debatirse entre ponerse a reír o tener miedo de su jefe.

- Nunca debí darle esa revista… - Refunfuño Anthea.- Enserio pensó que lo mejor para que aquel pobre detective de Scotland Yard se enamorara de usted era… ¡¿Secuestrándolo a media noche?!

- Pero funciono… - Dijo sin dejar de tocar sus labios. Lo había besado.

- ¡CASI LO MATA DEL SUSTO! ¿A eso lo llama funcionar?- Su teléfono sonó. Debía verificar algunos asuntos pendientes para su jefe. Se dispuso a salir, no sin antes advertir a su jefe.- Solo trate de no matar al pobre hombre en los 7 pasos que le quedan. – Así salió a paso firme del lugar, si mirara atrás, dejando a un regañado Mycroft.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontró rodeado de varios agentes tratando de desatar lo. Al parecer los nudos con los que lo habían amarrado estaban perfectamente hechos por lo tanto bien apretados, necesitaron de unas tijeras algo grandes liberarlo.

- Y… ¿Cómo estas Greg?, sabes algo del secuestrador.- Le pregunto John, quien después de oír lo sucedido, había corrido al lugar. Arrastrando consigo a Sherlock,

- No, nada.- aparte de que sus labios son maravillosamente suaves, quiso agregar más sin embargo prefirió dejarlo en su mente.- Solo escuche su voz, y no pude distinguirla mucho por que estaba mareado.

- Apestas a perfume caro.- Sherlock sabía que su hermano era culpable de eso. Y no pensaba decir la verdad, dejaría que el "detective" pensara por el solo. Aunque tardara un poco más. Sabía que no era tan estúpido. – Eso podría darte una pista…. -Bien, ya viste que esta bien ¡Vayámonos John!

John apenas si atino a despedirse de Lestrade, por se arrastrado por Sherlock, lo reprendería por eso.

Mientras tanto Greg pensaba en lo que había dicho Sherlock, ¿Perfume caro?

* * *

Hello!

Me disculpo nuevamente -se me esta haciendo costumbre-, por no haber actualizado antes, sufrí una serie de eventos desafortunados que van desde volverme a enfermar, hasta llegar a los temibles exámenes finales.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo:D Sin mas, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Y se que debo contestarlos, pero... apenas si me da tiempo. Pero prometo contestar esta vez. En serio se los agradezco infinitamente, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.

Lady Amoran


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

**Cuarto paso: Se útil**

_"Ayúdale en algún trabajo. Bríndale tu apoyo y comprensión si te necesita. Ten pequeños detalles, regálale algo que necesite. Deja que vea que te preocupas… ¡Se útil!"_

* * *

No había nada. Ninguna pista acerca de su secuestro exprés. El perpetrador había tomado en cuenta todos los detalles, no había ni una pisada, mucho menos ADN en la escena. Aunque Gregory Lestrade sabia más de lo que aparentaba. Había sido un "el" su voz le delataba, aunque por las drogas no podía recordar bien. Lo único a lo que se aferraba era a aquellos labios tan suaves que lo habían besado. Tan suaves… Tan cálidos… Tan deliciosos… ¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando?! Lo habían secuestrado y ese hermoso y único beso había sido casi una violación.

Luego estaba lo que le había dicho Sherlock. ¿Perfume caro? Eso significaba que el secuestrador era alguien con dinero, lo que resultaba más extraño. Él no era nadie importante como para ser secuestrado, solo era un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard. Bueno… no debía menos preciar su puesto, y conocía los riesgos que implicaba el mismo, pero eso no resolvía el asunto del beso.

Su celular sonó. Dejando todas sus ideas de lado leyó el texto que le había llegado mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

**Oí lo del secuestro. Espero que estés bien ¿Puedo ofrecer mi ayuda? – MH**

Gregory saltaba internamente de alegría. Con todo aquel asunto había olvidado a Mycroft y la cita que habían tenido. Ya había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a eso.

_No hay nada por hacer. Fue muy listo el secuestrador. Pero gracias por tu preocupación. – Greg_

**¿Seguro que no hay nada? Podría mandar a algún equipo de investigación.- MH**

_No es necesario, te agradezco inmensamente tu preocupación. Greg_

**Nada que agradecer. Cualquier cosa por ti.- MH**

Gregory se sonrojo violentamente sin saber realmente que contestar ante aquel mensaje.

* * *

Mycroft envió aquel ultimo mensaje antes de abordar el avión rumbo a una reunión de extrema importancia. Parecía que había ciertos conflictos políticos. En momentos así odiaba su puesto. Quería poder centrar toda su concentración en su plan para enamorar al DI Lestrade. Pero debía resolver el conflicto que amenazaba la paz mundial.

Así que había sido inteligente como siempre y había contactado a uno de sus mejores agentes para que pudieran ayudar en el siguiente paso en su ausencia. Dicho paso mencionaba que debía ser útil. Por lo cual le había ordenado a los agentes que cumplieran con cualquier deseo o petición del DI aunque les pidió que lo mantuvieran en anónimo así se podría mantener mas el misterio.

Sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos hasta sus labios. Aun podía recordar lo suave de sus labios. Aquellos labios que le habían correspondido aquel furtivo beso. Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y continuo hasta que su viaje termino.

* * *

Gregory Lestrade ya había empezado a tener miedo. Cada cosa que pedía en voz alta o sugería que necesitaba, aparecía de inmediato a su alcance, sin importar que tan complicado o caro fuese lo que pidiera. Al principio había pensado que solo eran coincidencias, llego a pensar que era alguna persona interesada en él y le estaba complaciendo con pequeños detalles, por las notas con breves, poemas y palabras de aliento, lo cual no negaba que lo alagaba enormemente.

Mas sin embargo cuando había dicho que deseaba recordar los momentos con su madre, llego Donovan, minutos o segundos después con una caja llena de fotos de él y su madre con una nota que decía "Disfruta tus recuerdos, se feliz" Empezó a tener miedo. Estaba seguro que alguien lo estaba acosando. Llamo a los forenses del lugar quienes no encontraron ninguna huella en la caja mas sin embargo encontraron micrófonos en su oficina.

Por dichos micrófonos empezó un todo un movimiento dentro de Scotland Yard a tal grado que lo interrogaron preguntándole si era un espía. A lo que contesto que era estúpido debido a que el había informado sobre la situación. Y aunque su explicación era lógica le seguían preguntando lo mismo.

* * *

Anthea no entendía como su jefe se las arreglaba para encontrar gente igual de psicópata que el. Aquellos "Agentes especiales" se estaban encargando de provocarle un ataque de pánico al pobre del DI Lestrade. Eso era el colmo. Ella había estado ocupada en asuntos de extrema importancia cuando había recibido un mensaje de un contacto de Scotland Yard avisándole acerca de la paranoia por unos cuantos pasteles y unas fotos en relación al DI. Supo de inmediato que su jefe estaba relacionado con el asunto.

Le costó un poco averiguar cómo era que su jefe estaba haciendo eso si se suponía que estaba en una zona restringida resolviendo asuntos políticos. Pero después de secuestrar a algunas personas y cobrar algunos favores supo de aquellos "Agentes" los cuales eran unos completos estúpidos. ¿Cómo diablos se les podía ocurrir que enviarle fotos al Detective podría ser un lindo detalle?

Se arrepentía inmensamente el momento en que pensó que seria divertido darle aquella revista a su jefe. En ningún momento llego a creer que este fuera a seguir los pasos como si fueran leyes. No es que estuviese mal hacerlo, el articulo no era malo.

Pero el asunto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

* * *

Lo habían sacado de Scotland Yard a rastras. Le habían dicho que se fuera a su casa y descansara. Que le habían concedido unas semanas de vacaciones mientras averiguaban lo de los micrófonos. Pero Greg no quería dejar de trabajar. Exigió, grito, reclamo e insulto a muchas personas por no dejarlo trabajar. ¡Era injusto! Si él estaba involucrado debía estar al tanto. Sus compañeros le dijeron que habían sido órdenes superiores y que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Esto solo consiguió hacer enojar más. ¡Malditas ordenes! ¡Malditos superiores! ¡Maldito gobierno!

Se había quedado temporalmente sin trabajo, eso lo frustraba. Le habían dicho que le pagarían pero eso no le importaba ¡No tendría nada que hacer! Eso era lo mas frustrante. Pero no que quedaría con los brazos cruzados el regresaría a Scotland Yard. Así tuviese que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo el regresaba a trabajar.

* * *

Hello!

Lamento no actualizar mas seguido, pero es que dentro de pronto cumplo años y hay que resolver muchos asuntos con respecto a lo de la celebración. Por lo tanto no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Pero... Últimamente he estado muy inspirada y ya casi tengo otro capitulo listo :D Así que espero mañana o pasado subirlo. ^^

Espero que les guste el capitulo, no es tan cómico como los demás, pero es necesario para lo que sigue :D

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios y hablando de comentarios:

saranghee: Es que el solo queria secuestrar su interes, solo que lo tomo muy literal, pero le dio resultado! Y uno muy bueno. Y tratare de actualizar mas seguido para que no mueras esperando ;)

mashimaro111: Si pobre Greg, el solo es la victima. Aunque lo disfruta xD

Izumi-tan: ¡Si! ¡Lo secuestro! De seguro le pidió consejos a Jimmy para ser misterioso y le funciono! Le funciono bastante, bastante bien. Jajajaja yo también le quitaría esa revista, pero todavía faltan mas cosas xD Me alegro que mi fic levante morales, al menos tiene una buena utilidad.

Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo: Que bueno que te guste. Esa película es genial, una de mis favoritas jajajaja supongo que de hay he tomado un poco de inspiración para escribir. :D

Saludos.

Lady Amoran


	6. Chapter 6

Paso 5: Hagan cosas juntos.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

_"Pasa tiempo con él. Acompáñalo en alguna actividad que ambos disfruten. Vean una película, jueguen algún deporte. Conoce a sus amigos. Descubre mas de el. Aunque recuerda no ahogarlo con tu presencia. Pero lo mas importante... ¡Diviértanse!"_

* * *

Mycroft después de solucionar aquel grave problema político que involucraba el bienestar mundial. Se disponía tranquilamente a esperar respuestas positivas acerca del DI Lestrade y de cómo él le había sido útil. Que iluso había sido. Aun no había descendido completamente del avión en donde viajaba cuando Anthea lo abordo reclamándole lo absurdo y patético que había sido el contratar a agentes especiales para acosar al pobre inspector.

Aquellos reclamos se presentaron por todo el camino a su casa. Sinceramente el no veía mal que aquellos a los que había contratado hubieran ido hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir esas fotos familiares. Al igual que no entendía la reacción del detective. Se suponía que eso debía hacer que se enamorara de él y según Anthea solo estaba logrando matarlo del pánico y el terror. Y él no quería para nada eso. Tendría que esforzarse más. Hacer hasta lo imposible.

Así con renovada energía se dispuso a leer el siguiente paso en el cual pondría todo lo mejor de él.

* * *

La casa de Gregory Lestrade se encontraba toda desordenada. En ella se podía ver montones de ropa sucia y limpia revuelta, varias botellas de cerveza regadas en el piso. Greg estaba recostado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano, sin la menor preocupación del desastre a su alrededor. Lucia aburrido mientras veía por novena vez la repetición del partido de su equipo favorito

Tanto había visto aquel partido que sabía exactamente en qué minuto ocurría el primer gol, el segundo, las faltas, los saques de meta, etc. Así que resultaba extremamente aburrido. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza mientras pensaba seriamente que haría durante las próximas dos semanas sin hacer nada. En momentos como estos deseaba hacer el insufrible papeleo, pero ni eso, ¡Ni eso podía hacer! Tomó otro sorbo y decidió que levantaría aquel desastre. Justo cuando se levantaba dispuesto a comenzar sonó su celular.

**Ruskin Park. 5 min. Está de vuelta jefe –Donovan**

Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rosto. ¡Estaría de vuelta! De seguro lo llamaban para una escena del crimen, o tal vez para hacer más papeleo. Pero no importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver el partido de nuevo.

**Enseguida. Pero… ¿Por qué? –Greg**

Esa duda lo ataco de inmediato, se suponía que lo habían mandado de "vacaciones", ¿Por qué estaba de vuelta así sin más?

**Órdenes oficiales – Donovan**

Decidió no contestar a eso. Además sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna. Se cambio y salió rápidamente no sin antes mirar el desorden a su alrededor y pensar que podría limpiar otro día.

* * *

Miro el cuerpo de aquel joven tirado en la acera. Le pregunto a los forenses acerca de la información que habían recolectado, no había muchas cosas en la escena. Pero por lo visto se había tratado de un robo, pues el joven tenia la cartera vacía.

Observo al rededor en busca de mas indicios, pero aquella búsqueda fue en vano. Se coloco debajo de un árbol y siguió contemplando múltiples escenarios para el asesinado.

- Hola Detective Inspector.- Hablo una voz detrás de el.

- Mycroft, me has espantado - Exclamo Lestrade sorprendido- ¿A que has venido?

- Estoy buscando a mi hermano.- eso no era completamente cierto pero sabia que sonaría creíble, el solo habia venido a ver al DI Lestrade.- Pero ya vi que no esta aquí.

- No, para nada.- Recorrió la zona con la mirada en busca de Sherlock.- De seguro debió haber salido con John.

- Si supongo que debe ser así.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabia como sacar un tema de conversación. Mycroft sabia que tenia que buscar un tema pronto por que tenia una reunión y llegaría tarde. Al ver que no había posibilidad alguna de tratar otro tema, se vio en la necesidad de ocupar una de sus disculpas políticas y salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando "I'm sexy and I know it"empezó a sonar. El DI saco su celular, haciendo un gesto con las manos a modo de disculpa contesto la llamada.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea!- Eso fue lo que escucho Mycroft cuando la llamada termino. Gregory recordó que tenia compañía y se disculpo.- Lo lamento, pero es que...

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Juego en un equipo de soccer y un jugador se lesiono.- menciono con hastió.- ¡Perderemos la temporada si no jugamos! Y no encontraremos un remplazo en dos días.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, maldita sea. ¡Estábamos a unos cuantos partidos para ganar!

- Bueno... yo... - Mycroft obtuvo la atención completa del DI Lestrade. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por la tontería que estaba apunto de hacer .- Yo podría jugar

- ¿Si? -

* * *

Se sentía ridículo vestido con aquel pantaloncillo, no cubría para nada sus poco musculosas piernas, además de que aquellos zapatos le apretaban ligeramente y le era difícil caminar con ellos. No podía recordar cómo era que se había metido en esa situación. Pero mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que así podía remendar su error y ser útil, estar con Greg, al mismo tiempo conocer el círculo social del mismo

Bajo del auto sabiendo que no podía retrasar eso aun más. Entro al parque y vio al DI Lestrade de una manera que nunca espero. Aquellos pantaloncillos que el odiaba, al detective lo hacían ver de la manera más sensualmente posible. De esa manera podía apreciar con mas detenimiento la espalda ancha de este, al igual que sus torneadas piernas.

Se acerco hasta él y sus compañeros de juego. Gregory le dedico una radiante sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse mejor y mas confiado de lo que hacia. Al llegar hasta ellos noto que estaban discutiendo las estrategias para el juego. Mientras escuchaba atentamente cada una de ellas, mientras ponía un rostro neutro para tratar de evitar que notaran que el no entendía ni la menor palabra

Anthea le había explicado nociones básicas del juego: 'No toque la pelota con la mano', 'No puede patear a los demás', 'No debe meter gol en su portería si no en la contraria' Tantas reglas le resultaban agobiantes. Pero lo peor de todo es que debía de correr y el no era exactamente muy rápido ni atlético en general.

Decidió que debía empezar con su plan e intento platicar con los otros jugadores del equipo pero cuando iba a decir palabra el silbato sonó. El juego había empezado.

Mycroft corría en dirección hacia la pelota sin acercarse demasiado. Solo era para aparentar. Después de unos minutos se había cansado de correr y decidió que era hora perfecta para socializar.

- ¿Y de donde conoces a Lestrade? - Le pregunto al jugador con el numero 10 que estaba extremamente concentrado.

- Fuimos a la academia juntos - Respondió con fastidio, por que al contestarle había dejado pasar la pelota cerca de la portería

- ¿Y eran grandes amigos? - Volvió a preguntar, necesitaba saber si era cercano al DI Lestrade para poder interrogarlo platicar con él con mas calma

- ¡Mierda! - Otro disparo hacia la portería – Si, se podría decir que si

- ¿Salen regularmente?

- Deberías jugar, luego hablamos.

* * *

Lestrade trataba de concentrarse en el juego. Verdaderamente lo intentaba. Pero aquellos pantaloncillo en Mycroft Holmes era algo digno de apreciar. Estaba todo pegado a su cuerpo, podía ver sus blancas y largas piernas. Pero lo más relevante era como se entallaba más arriba. ¡Diablos!

El sonido del silbato marcaba un gol. Para su desgracia no lo había anotado su equipo. Trato de dejar de observar a Mycroft por su bien y el del equipo.

* * *

Greg arrastro a Mycroft hasta su carro. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo pero ¡Habían ganado el partido! Por un gol había marcado la persona que ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

Pensó por un momento llevarlo al hospital, mas en un momento irracional termino llevándolo a su casa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto Mycroft al verse recostado en un sillón.

- Ahh… ya despertaste. Te traje a mi casa… por que… el balón te golpeo.- Contesto Greg sin saber muy bien como explicarle el por que lo había traído a su casa.

- Lo lamento, de seguro perdieron por mi culpa.- Susurro mientras se sentaba.

- No, metiste un impresionante gol antes del balonazo, ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿Enserio? .- Mycroft se veía sorprendido no se creía capaz haber metido un gol. Miro al rededor examinando el lugar

- Si.- Al ver la mirada inquisitiva del otro, añadió- perdona el desorden, ¿Quieres una cerveza? -

- No… Bueno, si.

Le tendió la cerveza y se sentó junto a el. Acerco la mano a su rostro tocando donde se veía rojo, que en un futuro seria morado o verde.

- ¿Ya no te duele?

- No mucho.

Greg lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin poder despegar la vista de ellos. Aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado y llevado hasta su perdición desde el inicio. Sin realmente notarlo poco a poco la distancia entre ellos dos se fue reduciendo a tal nivel en que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Tomando el valor que no tenía Greg tomo la cara de Mycroft y lo beso. Lo beso de una manera única y especial, dejando perplejo a su acompañante quien solo atino a responder aquel beso con el mismo fervor, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara.

* * *

Espero que les guste:D Hoy vengo corriendo y no tengo mucho tiempo para disculparme como acostumbro.

Agradezco sus review infinitamente, me hacen muy feliz:D

Saludos,

Lady Amoran


End file.
